Talk:Season 6
Doyle? Why is Doyle listed last under guests (and beginning with an and)? It seems like the others are sorted by # of episodes. --Dylnuge 02:32, 27 August 2007 (UTC) : He was credited on the opening titles as "and Ricky Schroeder." I'm not an expert, but I believe the "and" credit is supposed to signify some type of higher level of importance compared to the other guest stars, but not important enough for a "Special" or "Starring" credit. The same goes with "and" used on the other titles that appear: Most important of the group, but not big enough for the next tier up. --Deege515 05:31, 27 August 2007 (UTC) Guest Star Credit Did Tzi Ma receive Guest Credit for Day 6 6:00am-7:00am? He's listed on the episode page, but not the main page. I've added him to the main page. Jayne Atkinson & Regina King Does anyone know why these two women have had such an extended absence, considering they are a part of the Main Cast? This is purely speculation on my part, but I'm thinking Sandra Palmer wasn't a very well received character and they just don't know what to do with her anymore. Then again, Chloe had a similar absence in Season 4. -- Azure Syaoran : Well, the simple answer seems to be that they're not part of the main cast anymore. I don't know that it really matters why they're absent, as it's not really Wiki 24's mandate to speculate on why things are the way they are, merely to report on it. --Proudhug 17:09, 18 March 2007 (UTC) Deletion Haven't we already deleted this page a few times? Didn't we decide somewhere that we didn't need the article until the Season actually exists? As of right now, the only thing we can put on the page is speculation, rumor and spoilers.... aren't we trying to avoid that? -Kapoli 01:59, 17 July 2006 (UTC) : I don't think the page is needed, but leaving it up could accomplish two things. It could provide the minimal information we have, which is really only the date of commencement on pre-production, and some of the crew. Secondly, it would prevent people from creating the frickin' page over and over after we keep deleting it! On the down side, if the page exists and there isn't much information there, it may look like an invitation for newbies to add spoilers. Perhaps the solution is to delete it and put a note about why we don't create pages ahead of time on one of the meta-pages. --Proudhug 04:06, 17 July 2006 (UTC) ::I say we redirect it, protect it, and have the redirected page be "Don't start adding fucking season 6 information". Or we could just protect the Season 6 page. That would help prevent spoiler information. If an edit really needs to be made, we can just put it here first. - Xtreme680 08:40, 17 July 2006 (UTC) If you actually want people to read the policy, you should put it where they're going to look. It seems to me it would be more constructive to accommodate people's instincts rather than trying to thwart them. I mean, if your plan is let just anybody make changes, that is. --StBacchus 08:52, 17 July 2006 (UTC) :Has there been an announcement on the air date? January 27th sounds late to me. If this isn't confirmed, I think we should put that it starts in January 2007.--CWY2190 07:40, 20 July 2006 (UTC) ::Ladies and gentlemen, perhaps we should create a page, independant of this one , and accessable only through a link only on this page, and inaccessable from the search engine, that contains known facts about Season 6; the new main cast photo, details garnered from the trailer. Nothing else; no rumours, unsubstantiated or otherwise. Stamp it with as many spoiler warnings as possible.--Conspiracy Unit 08:16, 12 November 2006 (UTC) I added the correct starting air dates for the UK. I would have done it on the Main Page in the news section too but couldn't work out how to edit the detail in that panel. Is that restricted? :I believe that template of the main page is protected from unregistered people. So if you register an account, then you will be able to.--CWY2190 22:40, 5 January 2007 (UTC) ::I have now edited the main page template to change the dates.--Markie 11:09, 6 January 2007 (UTC) Might it be useful to include the fact that the first 4 episodes are available online, on BitTorrent as well as various other peer-to-peer sites? : Certainly not to Fox and their sponsers. Wiki 24 does not advocate illegal peer-to-peer sharing of copyrighted materials. --Proudhug 02:34, 9 January 2007 (UTC) Episode 5 The current summary there seems as though it was taken straight from TWoP. : I figured it was from there, but hadn't checked. The whole thing needs to be rewritten in the style of the other summaries, anyway. --Proudhug 00:09, 24 January 2007 (UTC) Ok, Cheng Zhi has only been in one episode this season (and it may be the only, for all we know) and yet he receives a mention but Josh and especially Marilyn Bauer are conspicuously absent? Marilyn's been in a glut of episodes this season. Cast The guest characters list really needs revision. Where's Rita? She was in just as many episodes as Darren McCarthy and was a pivotal character. Aaron Pierce has only appeared in one episode; ditto Cheng Zhi. Even though it has been rumoured that the Chinese might return, we shouldn't hold that too true. Ditto the Suvarovs. Also, Anatoly Markov was only in two episodes, but he was a pivotal character. Inaccuracy When Daniels invokes the 25th Amendment and Karen Hayes votes, isn't that not possible? She's national security advisor, which is head of the national security council, which technically isn't a cabinet member, and only cabinet members can decide if the president is fit to be president. —The preceding unsigned comment was added by on 13:05, 2008 August 13 : It seems that in real life, what you're saying is true. In the show, however, she is entitled to a vote, which is all that matters for our encyclopedia. If they said that the Secretary of Energy could vote twice, then we'd have to list that here like it was true, too. The show is fiction, after all! and it's just our job to catalogue it all encyclopedically. I'm glad you pointed this out, you might want to make note of it on the page for the NatSec Advisor. – Blue Rook 17:43, 13 August 2008 (UTC)talk major antagonists why do we have "main antagonists" for the different part of the season. we don't have them for the other seasons.- Snsean11 03:51, 21 August 2008 (UTC) : In wikis, editors have a wide range of discretion in posting content. Since those mentions of the specific antagonists isn't outright detrimental to the article, I argue they can stay there. The fact that the other seasons don't have similar tidbits doesn't mean they are not permitted here. Also, I think that stuff is useful outline for fans unfamiliar with the season, since Season 6 has multiple groups of unrelated antagonists and conspiracies, even for a 24 season. – Blue Rook 08:38, 21 August 2008 (UTC)talk Silent clock Can anyone verify that the season finale marks the first (of I think only two) uses of a silent clock that is not related to a person's death? -Randy 09:08, May 29, 2010 (UTC) :Renee got buried, yet she lived, Jack's silent clock in redemption, Season 1 finale, and the Season 2 finale. --Dunit1014